Positron emission tomography (PET) is a noninvasive bio-imaging technology which can be used to diagnose functions or disorders of a variety of organs such as brain and heart. In PET, a radioactive tracer is administrated to a subject to determine the distribution of the tracer in the body of the subject. To date, [18F]2-fluoro-2-deoxyglucose (FDG) have been used as the most useful PET tracer. FDG can be used to determine sugar metabolism quantitatively and have lead to progressive improvement for brain study or cancer diagnosis. However, the number of times of PET measurement per one day is limited due to long half-life of 18F (110 min). Moreover, since 18F-labeled compound is non-natural, the behavior of 18F-labeled compound in a body is different from that of the corresponding natural compound. Further, although synthesis of glucose labeled with 15O at C1 position has been tried, such 15O-labeled glucose has been failed to be synthesized. Moreover, OH group at the C1 position of glucose molecule is unstable and easily subjected to exchange reaction with H2O in blood. Therefore, such labeled glucose should not be suitable for PET measurement.